Centipede Project
The "Centipede Project" is the name of a science group behind the Centipede process. The group was organized and led from the shadows by the HYDRA agent John Garrett, aka "The Clairvoyant". Garrett used his high security clearance and access to classified S.H.I.E.L.D. information and psyche profiles to aid in his act as the "Clairvoyant". History The ultimate goal of the Centipede Project is unknown, but part of their agenda seems to be the creation of super-powered soldiers for their cause and finding the means to bring them back from the dead when necessary. Four years ago, they acquired captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Akela Amador from the international criminal Vanchat, who was holding her captive after she led a botched raid on one of Vanchat's gulags. Amadore's captors installed a bionic eye in Amador through which they controlled her. They would give her assignments through the eye and insured her loyalty by way of a kill switch that they would activate at the first sign of treachery or capture. Eye-Spy These eye-devices are how they ensure the loyalty of all of their operatives. Akela Amador's handler (a former MI-6 officer), and Centipede's enhanced soldiers are known to have had these eyes installed. Los Angeles They first came to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Los Angeles, where agent Phil Coulson and his team were investigating the case of Michael Peterson, a man who had received super-powers from a Project doctor named Debbie. Debbie had administered the Centipede serum through a Centipede-styled device to Peterson and another test-subject. When that other test subject exploded due to Centipede's use of the unstable Extremis process, Peterson saved Debbie from the destruction of the lab. Rather than thank him, Debbie told him to disappear rather than compromise the secrecy of the project. When Peterson seemed also on the verge of destabilizing, Debbie dispatched an assassin to ensure his silence. The assassin was stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May and Peterson taken off the grid by S.H.I.E.L.D., who managed to stabilize the Extremis reaction. Pilot Stockholm and Belarus Soon after, Centipede sent Akela Amador on a series of diamond thefts in order to reach the $30 million asking price for a prox card that would allow access to a research facility in Zloda, Belarus. Amador was an old protégé of Phil Coulson, and when Coulson heard about the crimes, he suspected Amador and requested the assignment. Coulson and his team tracked Amador from Sweden to Belarus and was able to take her into custody without her handler realizing. Coulson's Team managed to isolate the signal to the eye, which allowed agent Grant Ward to carry out Amador's mission, while Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz performed occular surgery on Amador to remove the prosthetic eye. Ward successfully completed Amador's mission by infiltrating the research facility and observing and transmitting an equation written on a chalk board back to Centipede. The higher-ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. have been unable to determine the exact meaning of the equation, but some believe it to be alien in nature. It is unknown what Centipede's interest in this equation is. Coulson and his team were unaware of the connection to Centipede at this time.Eye-Spy Hong Kong They again came to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. when Index-registered pyrokinetic Chan Ho Yin was kidnapped from his Hong Kong apartment by a woman named Raina, who worked for the Project. Chan was brought to a nearby lab where Debbie managed to harvest the fire-resistant platelets in Chan's blood. The platelets allowed the Extremis element of the Centipede process to be stabilized without the explosive after-effects. Having gotten what they needed from him, Debbie ordered Chan be drained, killing him. But before that could happen, Chan was released by a S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction team led by Phil Coulson and agent Kwan Chen. Unfortunately, Chan (Now going by the name "Scorch"), was tired of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interference in his life, and killed Kwan. Chan then confronted Debbie and Raina. Raina abandoned Debbie, leaving her to be incinerated by Chan. Raina escaped, but the lab was destroyed when Chan detonated from an Extremis over-dose. Before the destruction of the lab, S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant Skye managed to extract a few files from the building's mainframe, hopefully enough to give S.H.I.E.L.D some new leads on their activities.Girl in the Flower Dress Havenworth Raina was next seen at the Havenworth Federal Penitentiary speaking to a prisoner named Edison Po. Raina informed Po that with the stablization of the Centipede serum, "Stage One" of the project had been completed, and that they were moving into "Stage Two". She also passed along the request of the Project's leaders that Po contact a mysterious individual known as "The Clairvoyant" for any insights he might have as to "Stage Three".Girl in the Flower Dress Oakland and Long Beach Po was soon broken out of the facility by a squadron of Centipede powered soldiers. They took him to the new Centipede lab in Oakland, California, where Raina updated him on the project's status. Po determined that Coulson's team presented a threat that needed to be taken care of. To this end, he set a trap for Coulson and his team with three Centipede-powered soldiers laying in wait. However, unknown to Po, Coulson had recruited the Centipede-powered Michael Peterson to join his team. Peterson's presence turned the tide against the Centipede soldiers, but it also gave Po and Raina the inspiration for a plan of action. Po had previously contacted the Clairvoyant, who claimed that he had trouble seeing the man that Centipede needed, the man who held the key to "Stage Three", and his weaknesses. After seeing Coulson and Peterson, Po realized that the man that the Clairvoyant couldn't see, the man who held the key to "Stage Three", was actually S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson. Raina kidnapped Michael's son Ace and threatened to have him killed if Peterson didn't obey her instructions. Believing that Centipede wanted to exchange Peterson for his son, Coulson accompanied Peterson to the exchange site in Long Beach, California. Seeing no other way to save his son, Peterson betrayed Coulson to Raina. After seeing to his son's safety, Peterson tried to make up for his actions by returning to rescue Coulson, but he was seemingly killed in an explosion. Raina escaped the scene with Coulson by way of helicopter. Upon leaving the scene, Raina explained to Coulson that their true interest was in the nature of Coulson's mysterious revival after his "death" before the battle of New York, as this is seemingly the key to "Stage Three" of the Project's unknown plans.The Bridge Mojave Raina and Po took Coulson to an abandoned nuclear testing grounds in the Mojave desert, where Po attempted to gain the secret of Coulson's survival while Raina saw to the recovery of Michael Peterson who, unknown to S.H.I.E.L.D., survived the explosion in Long Beach, albeit with severe injuries. When Po's interrogation techniques proved ineffective, the Clairvoyant expressed his dissatisfaction by executing Po and giving the job of discovering Coulson's secrets to Raina. Raina managed to convince Coulson not to resist the process and let the machine do its work. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. was leaving no stone unturned in their search for Coulson. A sting operation performed by Coulson's Team under the direction of Agent Victoria Hand netted the international criminal Vanchat, who had had dealings with Centipede in the past. Between the intel gained from Vanchat, as well as an independent study of Vanchat's finances by S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant Skye, S.H.I.E.L.D. determined the locations of several Centipede operations around the globe, as well as the Mojave location. While S.H.I.E.L.D. teams struck simultaneously at multiple Centipede locations across the globe, Coulson's team headed to Mojave to rescue Coulson. After subduing a cadre of Centipede-powered soldiers, Coulson was rescued without giving Raina any important information about his resurrection, and Raina was taken into custody. The Magical Place Aftermath With a severe blow dealt to Centipede operations, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s efforts began to focus on finding the mysterious "Clairvoyant". Unknown to S.H.I.E.L.D., Michael Peterson survived and had been outfitted with a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant by the Clairvoyant, who had started to give him assignments.The Magical Place Soon after, Coulson learned that Ian Quinn was in league with the Clairvoyant. Seeds The Search For The Clairvoyant In an attempt to locate the Clairvoyant through his association with Ian Quinn, Coulson and his team tracked down a $10 million dollar purchase between Quinn and Cybertek Industries. Coulson believed that Quinn would take possession of the purchase himself in Italy, and planned an under-cover op for himself and his team on the train making the delivery. Despite being sold out by Luca Russo, an agent of the Italian authorities also in the employ of Cybertek, Coulson and his team tracked Quinn down at a private estate. However, the Clairvoyant seemingly knew they were coming. After allowing her to learn of the survival of Mike Peterson, now known as the assassin "Deathlok", the Clairvoyant ordered Quinn to shoot S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant Skye twice in the stomach. Quinn then surrendered himself to Coulson. T.R.A.C.K.S. The Guest House When Skye's condition deteriorated, Coulson decided to actively seek out the secrets behind his resurrection that had been denied him in order to save Skye. Still hoping to gain the secret of Phil Coulson's resurrection for himself, John Garrett, secretly the self-proclaimed "Clairvoyant" himself, chose to join in the hunt with Coulson for the secret personally. Playing on their long friendship and years serving together in S.H.I.E.L.D., Garrett arrived on the Bus on the pretense of having orders to take Quinn into custody, and soon had Coulson's full confidence in the investigation. Garrett joined Coulson and his team on a raid on the Guest House, the facility where Coulson was treated for his fatal wounds, in hopes of finding the drug that regenerated him. Before the facility was destroyed, Garrett managed to procure many of the exotic drugs and compounds stored there, but Coulson only found one sample of the GH.325 drug that he sought, which Coulson used to save Skye. T.A.H.I.T.I. False Leads Hoping to end Coulson's investigations into "The Clairvoyant" once and for all, Garrett arranged a number of false leads generated from the rejects from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index of gifted individuals. Garrett used Deathlok to lead Coulson's team to a man from the Index seemingly in a vegetative state and speaking through a computer named Thomas Nash. The computer's voice claimed to Nash, and "Nash" then "confessed" to being the Clairvoyant. But before Coulson could take Nash into custody, Nash was killed by Agent Grant Ward, Garrett's protégé and a sleeper agent for Garrett on Coulson's team, effectively ending the Clairvoyant investigation. In order to maintain his cover with Coulson, Ward claimed that he did it to protect his team. End of the Beginning Into the Light With the onset of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, Garrett's identity as the Clairvoyant was revealed and Centipede's ties to HYDRA exposed. Garrett was taked into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D., but was freed by Grant Ward, who killed Victoria Hand and released his mentor.Turn, Turn, Turn Centipede Reborn Now operating openly, Garrett arranged for the release of Raina from her imprisonment, and put her in charge of the reborn Centipede Project giving her all of the money, equipment and resources necessary for the completion of "Phase Three" of the Centipede project, bringing the dead back to life. He and Ward then raided the Fridge for all of the installation's powerful technologies. Garrett supplied Raina with cadavers and the various drugs that he confiscated from the Guest House, but without the specific GH.325 drug used con Coulson and Skye, her efforts were unsuccessful. Providence (episode) Technologies Thanks to its ties to HYDRA, the Centipede Project has access to several advanced technologies. *Centipede Serum/Device-- Delivered with a Centipede-styled blood filter made of alien metals, the Centipede serum combines elements of the Super Soldier Serum, Extremis and Gamma Radiation. The serum bestows super-strength, durability and regenerative powers to the user. The device cannot be removed without killing the user. *Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant-- Installed into all Centipede assets, the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant grants the user the ability to see through solid objects. The eye is also a means of communication and control. Orders and instructions are sent directly to the user through the eye. Everything the user sees is seen by their handler, who can throw a kill-switch at an instant's notice if the user is captured or goes rogue. *Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine-- A device that utilizes Theta brain-wave frequencies to uncover memories buried in the subject's subconscious memory. *Cybertek Prosthetic Leg-- A cybernetic prosthetic designed by Cybertek Industries under orders of Centipede Group's operative Ian Quinn. The only known unit is attached to Michael Peterson's right limb. *Forearm Rocket Launcher: Installed on to Deathlok's left forearm, this piece of equipment allows him to fire guided mini-rockets at his targets. Known Members *John Garrett/Clairvoyant *Grant Ward *Ian Quinn *Edison Po † *Raina *Debbie † *Brian Hayward † *Ernesto *Chan Ho Yin/Scorch † ''(test subject) *Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Participating under coercion) *Akela Amador (Participated under coercion) *The Englishman † (Participated under coercion) References Category:Centipede Group Category:Organizations Category:HYDRA Category:Teams